The Mountain Melon Chronicles: Part I
by theshipperisgone
Summary: It's block hunting season again, and all the blocks are scared. Hale bales are planning their attack on the mountain melons again for Block War III and a mountain melon has feelings for aidandiddy, another mountain melon. It's time that Skurvy attacked the mountain melons, which are already going extinct. What will the melons do to survive? [Rated T for Death and Language]
1. aidandiddy, TonyJun and oshawottfan123

**_A/N: So, you're probably wondering, "WHAT THE F*CK ARE MOUNTAIN MELONS?" Good question, I was playing Block Hunt, there was this hider who was a melon, he was obviously hacking since he was flying, he was flying to the mountains, you can probably see where this is going. Somebody pointed this out, another person called him a 'Mountain Melon'. So I said "You saw a Mountain Melon, in its natural habitat." Soon, someone killed me, I was a melon in a pile. They apologized for killing me, saying that they didn't know it was me. Soon TonyJun became my Melon Bro. Everyone (except for Skurvy) adored us! We were the ever-so-popular mountain melons! So yeah, that answers your questions. And if it's a small world, and you were on that Block Hunt, hello there! It's aidandiddy!_**

Aidandiddy smiled, today was a gorgeous day in Cookie Town **[The name of the map Mountain Melons originated in]**! She was finally going home to the mountains, she would meet her family for the first time since 2006, it was exciting, aidandiddy was thrilled. The only other family member she had seen was her brother, TonyJun. "Um, aidandiddy?" Aidandiddy was suprised by the sudden noise in her non-existant ears. "Erm, yes, Tony?" She replied, Tony didn't seem all too excited, more depressed. "I'm afraid we can't see them, it's Block Hunting Season, 10 days of hunters trying to kill the Mountain Melon kind that are already going extinct." Tony sighed, aidandiddy gasped, she had been waiting to see her family, she'd have to hold that off until the season was over. "It gets even worse, aidandiddy, they're hiring new hunters that will stay around Cookie Town to find blocks to both morph them into hunters, so they can team up and kill the mythical flying blocks, and kill the weak blocks." That was aidandiddy's nightmare, everyday of her life she'd struggle to get to her family. Even though killing the flying blocks would be nice, she would probably die. You see, the flying mountain melon kicked the other mountain melons out the mountains, the flying melon left, allowing some melons to get back to the mountains. But now he was back, and now the melons can't enter or leave. That was why today was such a perfect opportunity, the flying melon block would leave before block hunting season started, but aidandiddy forgot it was block hunting season. You see, one half of the hunters would kill the weak blocks while the other half would take the more powerful ones and morph them into hunters. Aidandiddy shook in fear as she saw the ship approach Cookie Town.

Hunter Skurvy grinned as he looked out the window of the ship, the ship was going to Cookie Town, more chances to kill those weak mountain melons. He had really tried hard to kill aidandiddy and TonyJun, but no luck was found, they were always to quick to escape. He had been to the mountains before, killed a few melons. He was the hunter that showed no mercy, the hunter that all blocks feared, the hunter every block wished they could kill. But no matter what, Skurvy would kill the block first. The other hunters were either sharpening their axes, making more TNT or preparing their radar. Skurvy looked at a few hunters, they had failed to kill aidandiddy because they just liked mountain melons in general. Skurvy sighed in frustration, a look of disappointment crawled upon his face. Suddenly, an arrow hit him in the arm. He turned around and soon, the flower pot sitting on a table was knocked over, an axe wedged into its side. Soon, it disappeared in a flash of red smoke. "I can't believe he was sneaky enough to climb onto the ship before we left Pirate Island." Skurvy told the other hunters. Soon, a voice boomed in their ears. "YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT COOKIE TOWN" 'Perfect' Skurvy thought, he watched as a drawbridge was released from the ship, all the hunters instantly began running down. Skurvy prepared his bow, ready to kill some blocks.

Oshawottfan123 was perched on a tree, watching as the hunters left the ship. He was a mountain melon, yet he thought his destiny was to be a tree melon. The leaves rustled as the loud 'BOOM' sound of TNT exploding filled the island, smoke made the leaves fly backwards, some falling off the tree all together. As the blocks regenerated, a firework was set off in the distance. 'People like living the risky life.' Oshawottfan thought, chuckling under his breath. Another firework, a dark red one, was set off in the exact same spot, marking a person had died. **[I know that's not in the actual game but it's just a little detail] **Osha rolled his eyes, he reached for his sugar so he could meow tauntingly at the hunters, but he accidentally let off a firework instead, he watched as the hunters turned around where the firework was. "Sh*t."

As 'diddy and Tony climbed the mountain with each others help, they noticed a firework went off, hunters were running to the mountains where a tree was! "Tony we need to climb faster!" Aidandiddy cried out in a quiet voice. Tony nodded and stood there, allowing aidandiddy to climb up. Aidandiddy watched as Tony placed a melon block down, it was a magic block, it appeared for a split second, in that time, Tony climbed up. They repeated the process until they could see a cave it was out of their reach though, it was high up. Aidandiddy turned around, only to see a mountain melon with an iron axe wedged into its side, a Radar hunter was there, his radar ticking rapidly. There was a leaper hunter there as well, he took his axe out, as a TNT hunter was about to place down a throwing TNT next to the melon, TonyJun jumped down and stabbed the TNT hunter with his Ultra Axe, that axe was also helping him be faster. The axe was sorta just levitating next to Tony, seeing as he had no hands. He took the axe out, watching as a dark blue firework was set off. In that time, the other melon had knocked the leaper hunter down the tree and shot him with multiple arrows, another dark blue firework was set off. By now, the radar hunter was getting ready to run, but aidandiddy didn't allow that. She stabbed him with her speed axe, Tony used all his might to push the hunter off the axe with his body, now the axe was bloody, the radar hunter fell to the ground and struggled to get up, but the other melon finished him off with an arrow to his head. Another dark blue firework was set off as the hunter got shot. Before he died, all of the melons meowed tauntingly, all at once.

Tony smiled at the melon, it was extremely cold compared to a regular melon, meaning it was another mountain melon! "Thank you, I'm oshawottfan123, but you can call me Osha." The melon smiled. "I'm aidandiddy, this is my brother, TonyJun, you can call us 'diddy and Tony." Aidandiddy smiled, Osha pulled out a firework and lit it, it flew in the air and a package flew down, Tony used his axe to rip it open, inside were gems, a few gems for being alive for a long time. There were also gems for when they meowed and 4 gems were there for Oshawott for the fireworks he set off. The group grinned and collected their gems. The sun was going down, the day went by quickly, but somewhere, a certain hunter was frowning. "I'm so disappointed in my hunters, oh well, I, Skurvy, shall have to send out a few more extremes."

_**A/N: So, what did you think? You can leave a suggestion in the reviews for this story, thank you for reading, the next chapter shall be up soon! [P.S: I don't want to be attacked by the f*cking eliminators]**_


	2. Meet Bayley and Hayley!

As the day turned into night, the mountain melons were looking for a place to stay so that hunters wouldn't kill them while they were sleeping. "Can't I just dig a hole in the wall by scraping the dirt away with my axe?" Aidandiddy asked. "Good idea, then we cover it up and stay in darkness and sleep on eachother 'til daylight?" Tony smiled. "GOOD IDEA!" Osha yelled. "Be quiet!" Aidandiddy glared, causing Osha to have a red tint where his cheeks would be. "Sorry..." He blushed. BUT IT WASN'T JUST FROM EMBARRASSMENT! **[Dun dun dun DA!] **Aidandiddy chuckled, she found a nice spot to stay and began to dig. Oshawottfan grabbed his axe and dug too, TonyJun grabbed his bow and stayed on guard. 'Diddy and Osha had created a hole, it wasn't much but it would do for the night. All mountain melons went inside and covered up the hole door. The melons piled up on top of eachother and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Baley, an update on the melons, they've gone into a hole." A hay bale said to another one. The other one, Baley, chuckled. "They won't survive this block hunting season, even if they do, we've got something planned. We're gonna start the next block war, we'll attack all other blocks, don't you see Hayley? We can rule the world if this plan works!" She exclaimed. Hayley sighed, she really hated that their names were puns on their species. "I do see, but can you please stop with the off-topic rambling?" Baley blushed when she heard that. "Eh, sorry. It's just that I'm excited for when us hay bales show that we aren't weak, after all, we're setting up a nasty surprise for aidandiddy and TonyJun!" She grinned. "But what are we going to do with oshawottfan123?" Hayley asked. "We'll figure something out." If hay bales had arms, Baley would be shrugging by now.

Skurvy was walking around the mountains, he didn't see the melons digging up the hole, nor did he see them covering it up or them going inside. "I guess one radar hunter and two TNT hunters might do the trick..." He muttered. He had been plotting ever since his hunters got killed. Skurvy gazed upon the cave high up in the mountain. "The melons are probably heading there, if these hunters die then I would send up the leaper hunters to get up the mountain... But leaper hunters are weak and they can't catch up!" Skurvy groaned. "Okay, one radar hunter and two TNT hunters it is then!"

As the sun rose, the melons woke up. TonyJun was first to wake up, he was on the bottom so he shook around until the other melons woke up. "Wake up, it's a brand new day!" Tony smiled. Aidandiddy groaned. "Can't we just sit in this hole until block hunting season is over?" She asked, tired. "No, we need to get up the cave as soon as possible!" Tony said in a serious tone of voice.

Baley meowed tauntingly at the hunters near her, they kept blaming it on the pigs and soon all the pigs were slaughtered. As she meowed again, the hunters looked around for more pigs. There were none left, and no dark red fireworks had been lit when they slaughtered the pigs. Hayley began to move around, gaining the attention of the hunters. But soon, they were all dead, leaving a pretty firework show on for blocks. A few 'oohs' and 'aahs' were let out by a few blocks. As Baley and Hayley left, they didn't know they were being watched from the mountains...

Skurvy sighed, sharpening his axe. He was about to send out the hunters out to find the mountain melons and kill them. Suddenly, he saw the firework display Hayley and Baley had displayed. He would need to send out more hunters, but the hay bale blocks are the most powerful species, Hayley and Baley were the rulers of the hay bales, meaning they'd be even tougher to face. Skurvy could probably morph them into hunters, but it would be impossible because they're too powerful to capture.

If the mountain melons had a jaw, they would be dropped right now. They saw the display Haley and Baley put on and were beyond amazed. "That must've been the hay bales, there is no other species that could do that." Aidandiddy growled. The mountain melons and hay bales have been lashing at eachothers, ahem, 'throats' ever since Block War I, in Block War I TonyJun and aidandiddy's father had been killed by the hay bales, he was replaced by a nasty step-father, who was not a mountain melon, but a ground melon. Aidandiddy had a childhood friend who was a ground melon, her name was Melony. What is it with girls in this fanfiction? Anyway, aidandiddy noticed two TNT hunters throwing TNT at the mountains. "OUR BEAUTIFUL HOME!" Tony shrieked. Well, now they'd have to fight back.


	3. Time to Strike

Tree melons were found fleeing the explosions. The Radar Hunter started climbing along with both of the other hunters, aidandiddy shot an arrow at them but missed, she wasn't exactly that good at archery. Their only choice was to climb, which also means running. It sounded pathetic, but they couldn't survive 2 TNT hunters. As Tony and 'diddy were getting ready to run, osha shot the radar hunter with his bow, hitting him in the head. "Running is useless, we need to fight back." Oshawottfan grinned. TonyJun and aidandiddy exchanged looks and smiled bravely. Aidandiddy pulled out her bow and aimed carefully, before the first TNT hunter placed down his TNT aidandiddy shot him. He stumbled backwards, the arrow was wedged in his thigh, his gold **[The forbidden word, it's budder] **armor didn't help protect him, aidandiddy's arrow was really powerful. TonyJun jumped down and pulled the arrow out, he stabbed him in the face with his axe and turned to the second TNT hunter. He placed down the TNT and was getting ready to run, but osha hit him with an arrow and stabbed him with his axe. He fell to the ground and ended up getting blown up by TNT. They meowed tauntingly as the fireworks went off.

Skurvy growled, once again his stupid hunters had failed. "Why can't I ever destroy them? It doesn't help that oshawottfan123 joined them! And look at them, climbing the mountain like nothing happened!" He watched as the melons innocently climbed the mountain, trying to get up to the cave at the top. "They disgust me! They're too powerful to defeat!" Skurvy heard something behind him and turned around. "Maybe we can help you get rid of those pesky melons? We're the leaders of the hay bales after all!" It was Baley and Hayley. Skurvy got his axe out, grinning. "No need for that, Skurvy. We'll kill those mountain melons, trust me." Baley smirked. Skurvy raised an eyebrow, he put his axe down. "We hate the mountain melons just as much as you do, so we'll team up to kill them. Deal?" Hayley seemed honest, so Skurvy sighed in defeat. "Deal."

Aidandiddy watched as the sun began to set. "Let's dig another hole." She suggested, the others smiled and got their axes out. They began digging a hole until it was big enough to fit in. They squeezed in together and aidandiddy covered up the hole. "It's a bit small." Tony frowned. "I know what you mean, but now, let's go to sleep." Osha said, closing his non-existant eyes.

The next day, 'diddy woke up with the hole uncovered and an arrow wedged in her side. She shrieked, waking up the others. She was badly injured, and there was a dead body of a hunter sitting in front of them. A block must've saved her from dying. They all climbed out the hole, knocking the body away. TonyJun sighed. "Hold still." He commanded, then he pulled the arrow out. The arrow was covered in melon juice and a black seed was sitting on it. "This is terrible!" Osha gasped. They didn't know who the culprit was, but then, a familiar voice sent a chill down their spine.

"Achievement got: Time to strike."


	4. Melon-napped!

**A/N: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT. Lemme get this straight, one follow, one favorite. AND NO REVIEWS?** ?

Aidandiddy shuddered, she knew that voice from everywhere. The chilling, cold feeling. It was Skurvy. And he didn't have an axe, he had TNT instead. "How the hell did you get TNT?" TonyJun asked, fear in his voice. "Let's just say, TNT hunters are boring." Skurvy smirked. The melons gasped, he had just killed a hunter! Actually, now that they remembered it, the dead hunter that used to be in front of them was a TNT hunt- oh sh*t. Skurvy examined the melons, TonyJun had gotten his axe out and osha was holding an arrow. _'There's no way we can face Skurvy.'_ Aidandiddy thought, oh she should've been paying attention. A cold arm wrapped around her body and picked her up. She looked up to see Skurvy holding her, an arrow wedged into his arm and several scratches on his armor from Tony's axe. Aidandiddy felt something sharp being jabbed into her body, then she blacked out. The last thing she remembered seeing was an explosion.

**~*Oshawottfan123's P.O.V*~**

God damn it! They got aidandiddy, why couldn't have been me? What was that thing that Skurvy injected into her body though? It looked blue-ish with purple and red in it. I could've saved her, I could've wedged the axe through his armor, but no, my weapon was an ARROW! I'm surprised went through his iron armor. I can't believe he calls leaper hunters weak when he is a leaper hunter. Oh great, now I'm focusing on something different. AIDANDIDDY GOT FREAKING KIDNAPPED! I'm panicking more than TonyJun right now! Oh my god I should've been paying more attention, then I could've saved her... Ow, that explosion really did some damage... Stupid Skurvy, I HATE HIM!

**~*END P.O.V*~**

Hayley smirked as she watched Hunter Skurvy left. "Well, he fell for it. He thinks that formula he injected will make her evil, but that's too cliche. It's poison. There is a cure, but if the cure isn't found within 2 days, they're dead." Baley looked at Hayley, frowning. "Poison is too cliche as well."

Skurvy was walking back to the ship, pleased that he finally got his hands on a mountain melon. He put aidandiddy on a table and grabbed a hammer. "Now if this formula does not work, it's smashing time." He grinned, he couldn't tell if 'diddy was awake or not. Aidandiddy groaned and woke up, she quickly realized she wasn't at the mountains, but on a ship. "Skurvy? Are we on the hunters ship?" She asked. Skurvy nodded, readying his hammer. "Why am I not home? I want to go home to the mountains!" Oh if only aidandiddy had acted evil. Skurvy smashed his hammer on the table, angrily muttering how the formula didn't work. He missed aidandiddy by just an inch. 'Diddy quickly ran off but fell down. "I'm so tired... It's too painful to move..." She complained. Skurvy grinned, something in that formula caused her pain, and he liked that.

**A/N:** Yes, short, I know. But I'm not all too inspired right now.


	5. Meet 1supersonicfan!

At this point, oshawottfan123 had fallen on his side, panting in panic. TonyJun would've raised an eyebrow if he had eyebrows. Suddenly, a melon jumped down. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?" The melon seemed to jump down from a tree. "No, my sister got kidnapped and he's panicking." TonyJun sighed. "Well guys, go save her! I'm 1supersonicfan, by the way. I'm a tree melon and mountain melon breed!" She told them, one side of her was darker than the other side, which was lighter than a regular melon and colder. The dark side was quite warm, she was obviously a split-breed. 1supersonicfan began walking towards the ship. "Come on! Let's go to the ship!" 1supersonicfan grinned.

**~*1supersonicfan's P.O.V*~**

They have no idea what they got themselves into. I saw everything, Hunter Skurvy is pretty fierce, I have to say. He killed a TNT hunter, I'm not sure if he knew, under all that armour, it was actually his brother. God, Skurvy can be stupid sometimes. I mean, he allied with the Hay bales, you can NEVER trust the hay bales! Now I was heading to the ship, I recognise the formula, it was poison, I lost my brother to the hay bales who injected poison into him. For the last days of his life he was very nauseous and he was in pain, I couldn't let that happen to anybody else, I couldn't let those poor boys suffer of depression, I also won't let their sister die.

**~*End P.O.V~**

Aidandiddy groaned, she was knocked out cold and had just woken up, there was an arrow wedged into her head and a cut was on her, ahem, 'head'. She noticed everything around her was made of wood, she was trapped in a glass tube with an activated piston above her, hot red liquid dripped from the above piston, sometimes hitting aidandiddy, making her silently jump as the scorching liquid hit her green shell. Skurvy walked in, looking at a hole that had a sign above it, saying 'PLACE LEVER HERE', aidandiddy looked up, even though it was painful. Her blurry vision cleared, she could clearly see the red liquid above her.

Lava.

**A/N: What's it with short chapters nowadays? Anyway, tribute to my brand new good friend, 1supersonicfan!**


	6. Tommyh and Henlol999

**A/N: Oh my god. I am freaking out. Someone was on that Block Hunt with me. Yes. Just yes. Mountain Melons have sort of... Become my thing, y'know? In Cookie Town I always hide near the mountains as a melon, mostly on a tall tree. Anyway, if you want to give me your IGN, maybe we could chill out on Block Hunt together, and you'll be added to the story! Hay bales are just the enemy for reasons I do not know. Anyway, STOP MY BLABBERING! Let's get on with it!**

_**~*?'s P.O.V*~**_

I readied my sword, I am a TNT hunter, after all! The leapers just have goofy axes. Seriously? We have swords and TNT! A random flower pot was firing arrows from a roof. Bad choice. I climbed up the ladder and placed some TNT down, the house blew up and the pot was killed. Pigs were jumping around and walking sideways. Seems legit. I grabbed my sword and killed the pigs. When was Skurvy gonna be done with the job? There's henlol, our bacca of the team. He's quite... Soft-hearted. Not a good personality for a hunter, but then again, he was morphed from a hider to a hunter. "Skurvy's nearly done.. With the job. She'll either be killed or morphed." Henlol sighed sadly. I rolled my eyes, he was a stupid little prick. "Tommy, is that a block behind you?"

**_~*Henlol999's P.O.V*~_**

Tommyh was the jerk of the team. Yes, I said Tommyh. No, that's not a typo. We just call him Tommy because the h is just there for... Stuff we don't know. I'm really disappointed that I'm a hunter, I was quite fierce and brave as a hider, so they thought I had potential, but now I'm just sad and heartbroken. Suddenly, I saw a hay bale sneaking up on the little jerk. I didn't care if he died or not, but I warned him anyway. "Tommy, is that a block behind you?" Captain Jerkface turned around, and sure enough, there was a hay bale behind him. Tommyh got his TNT out. "No need for that, Skurvy's plan is in action all thanks to ME. You can thank me later." I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Baley! Haley was grumbling because Baley didn't give her any credit. I growled, and Tommy just chuckled. "Let's go to the boat to see this plan finish up." He grinned.

Oh boy.

**A/N: An introduction to henlol999 and Tommyh (He's a jerk). Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Useless

**A/N: Here's a little chapter for Hayley and Baley.**

Hayley felt useless.

Baley was always on the top, she was little miss perfect, she never gave Hayley credit for ANYTHING. Everyone adored Baley, even though Hayley suggested the plan and created the poison, Baley was praised for it. She was credited it and Hayley felt useless, nobody ever knew what it was like for her.

Especially when she had feelings for TonyJun.

That was quite unexpected, huh? A hay bale falls in love with a Mountain Melon. Nobody would ever think that could happen, but it did. Hayley just knew that she wasn't meant to be evil, she just wanted to be appreciated. Nobody in the kingdom liked her, they called her stupid, saying stuff like "Why aren't you clever like Baley? She suggested that awesome poison plan!" But Baley didn't do anything, Hayley did all the work. They laughed at her, they once kicked her out the hay kingdom. If only she could be free.. And she would be. Hayley walks into the castle that Baley lives in. "Hopefully she still has some of that..." Hayley mutters, walking around. She was a princess, but she never really liked that title, she didn't act like a princess, people never treated her like a princess. But they treated Baley like God. Her non-existant eyes fell upon a syringe. Poison. It wouldn't fail to kill her, it wouldn't fail to make her suffer. Hayley picked up the syringe and injected herself. "Now, to Cookie Town..." She sighed.

Minutes later, Baley and Hayley were walking to the ship. Hayley was weak and tired because she injected herself, and Baley did not like that. "You're slowing us down! We can't see the action if you're like this! You know what, I'll go by myself! You really are useless!" She smirked. Did Baley seriously give up on Hayley just like that? Baley began walking away, leaving Hayley alone, helpless and weak.

She didn't feel useless.

She WAS useless.

**A/N: Never expected that coming, did ya?**


	8. I'm so sorry

I'm done with this website.

Love is my Weapon opened my eyes, she made me realize that this is a crappy fanfiction website. Here's my PM to her, I quote:

"Well excuse me I can't go my own way. Why can't we story writers be free? I should've done this, I should've done that. Well what I should've done is listened to my sister when she said this was a terrible fanfiction website! I finally see that this website does not appreciate the fanfiction that I work hard on, sometimes it takes me hours to get inspiration, then I write it and... BAM! I get hate! Why won't you ever let us be free? Why won't you let us be?

I think I might move away from , thank you for opening my eyes. You've made me see what a crappy site this is, with horrible people and horrible rules."

Yes, you read that right. I'm leaving. I'm abandoning all my stories. Yes, you heard me right. I will only sometimes review on stories, most of the time I won't go on the stories at all. I need a break, forever. This is a very heartbreaking experience for me, I've had lots of history on this website. I check it EVERY SINGLE DAY for reviews or new chapters on my favorite stories! Eliminators opened my eyes, they made me see that I can't do ANYTHING without getting hate! I wanted a simple 'Ask the kirby characters' and a nice 'Powerpuff Girls Truth or Dare!

But no.

This may seem like a long farewell message, and it is. But I want to give the best message out possible, thank you for all your follows to my story. I will continue The GoldenLight girls and The Mountain Melon Chronicles on Quotev. But that's all. We've had our good times, we've had our bad times. But now it's a horrible time. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get judged. I'm going to leave to a place where I won't get hated.

This is the end of my note. Finally, the end of this long rule-induced chamber. The place where we can never be free to do what we want.

I am free.

I am out.

I am done.

_I am gone._


End file.
